1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile electronic device, and in particular, to a mobile electronic device with a camera ring serving as an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the IT industry and the digital home, mobile electronic devices are more and more popular. Personal digital assistants (PDAs) for example, have more and more functionality (e.g. internet, GPS . . . ). From the above description, an antenna utilized to transmit or receive an RF signal has become a key component for mobile electronic devices.
A prior art of the mobile electronic device utilizes a chip antenna, which is disposed on a Printed circuit board (PCB), to transmit or receive RF signals and utilizes an RF module to process the RF signal. However, the antenna efficiency and the bandwidth of the chip antenna are poor due to the limitations of the higher dielectric constant medium and the buried antenna pattern. Additionally, complicated processing (e.g. Low-Temperature co-fired ceramics, LTCC) incurs a higher cost.